Melodías para Cástor
by ninnae
Summary: El tiempo es cruel espectador de las desgracias humanas, vida tras vidas, viendo como los amores del pasado perecen en las más trágicas experiencias. Kanon sufre perturbadores sueños donde dos ojos rosas son los protagonistas, mientras que Sorrento, suspira su dolor en cada una de las notas de sus canciones. Ambos, unidos sin saberlo por un destino cruel y un amor del pasado. Yaoi.


**Melodías para Cástor**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

 **Una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Es Yaoi, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

El placer de reír, de llorar, o el de simplemente amar, era algo que no había conocido por mucho tiempo. Cabo Sunion había sido su cárcel, y su momento más álgido de locura y odio se dio en aquella época.

Kanon se sobó la nuca, no tenía sentido recordar épocas escabrosas. Es cierto que había sido un pecador y sus acciones ambiciosas habían conllevado a una guerra que jamás debió librarse, pero era cosa del pasado. O al menos así lo tenía asumido en su presente. Aunque sus sueños decían otra cosa. El mar era un postal constante en su subconsciente, al igual que la imagen de los generales marinos, a quienes no había vuelto a ver, luego de que los dioses hubieran llegado a un acuerdo obligado de no agresión.

—Quedarte viendo a la nada no es típico de ti, Kanon.

Kanon levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su gemelo. La soledad era algo que podía encontrarse con facilidad en el Santuario, en especial cuando te perdías en la inmensidad de ruinas que rodeaban a todo el recinto de Atena. Columnas dóricas, corintias y trozos de murales por doquier adornaban el suelo. Kanon se hallaba sentado sobre la base de una columna rota, siendo custodiado, únicamente por el inclemente sol que se encontraba en todo su cenit. Kanon chasqueó con la lengua, hacía calor, su ropa de entrenamiento no era la mejor opción para el verano griego, estaba de mal humor, y los constantes sueños revueltos lo tenían como un zombie.

—Tampoco es típico que tú me busques solo porqué sí.

Saga se sentó a un lado de Kanon, ignorando el ceño huraño de su hermano menor. Empujó un poco el cuerpo del menor de los gemelos para poder caber en el espacio reducido de la base de la columna. Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos segundos, solo contemplando el paisaje.

—Saga… —acabó por llamar Kanon.

El mayor de los gemelos sabía que algo había estado alterando el estado de ánimo de su hermano. Lo veía en cada una de sus acciones, en el rostro ojeroso, y en el implícito pedido de ayuda, con el que su nombre iba cargado.

—Llevas tiempo sin llamarme por mi nombre, y llevas tiempo sin ser tú mismo.

Kanon sabía que había mucho por decir, su mente viajaba por cada una de las borrosas imágenes, donde era él, y a la vez desconocía su propia identidad. Era una situación extraña, donde no podía dilucidar qué demonios pasaba por cabeza. Quizás eran sueños, una ilusión, o un simple vistazo a un pasado que no recordaba. Pero la desesperación, el desosiego, y por sobre todo el anhelo llegaron junto con los sueños difusos. Y eran esas sensaciones las que lo atormentaban. Casi como si su mente y sus deseos estuvieran fragmentándose.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido como… si tu mente se estuviera destrozando Saga?

El mayor de los gemelos alzó la mirada, ¡Oh, claro que lo sabía! Pasó más de trece años con aquel delirio en su mente. Quebrada, sin ser él mismo, pero sabía que no era la misma situación en la que se encontraba Kanon, algo diferente sucedía. El mal sueño de su gemelo quizás tenía que ver, lo escuchaba delirar por las noches nombres que no conocía y palabras que no eran suyas.

—¿Tiene que ver con los sueños que has tenido en los últimos días?

Kanon asintió, Saga siempre había sido perspicaz y analítico.

—Es casi como un caos Saga, no puedo entenderlo, y una maldita melodía se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No puedo evitar sentir la frustración.

Kanon se recargó en el hombro de Saga, buscando consuelo y un alivio momentáneo. Quizás si cerraba los ojos a la luz de Sol, Morfeo se compadecería de él.

 _Una risa lo desconcertó, alzó su mano para acariciar el elegante y dulce rostro con ternura. ¡Cielos! Los dioses le habían dado el más grande los regalos y la visión más magnífica que pudiera desear. Alzó su mano y atrajo a la figura hacia él. El aroma sutil a frutos rojos, naranja y olivo saturaban sus sentidos enloqueciéndolo. Deslizó sus dedos por la barbilla, tomando el mentón con delicadeza. Acercó su propio rostro al ajeno, encajando sus labios de manera perfecta y sutil. El momento era justamente lo que deseaba, los dioses habían tenido compasión de él, inundando su corazón de un amor puro, y a la vez tan pasional que llenaba cada rincón de su alma. Si aquel era el paraíso, no quería pisar jamás los Eliseos. Bastaba con aquellas dos gemas rosas que lo observaban con amor. Sonrió, aquel músico había logrado robar su corazón. Su amado Siren._

Kanon despertó de golpe, sudando e hiperventilado. La sutil imagen placentera se había transformado en un oscuro trasfondo de dolor y añoranza. Saga a su lado, lo cogió por los hombros tratando de estabilizarlo.

—Kanon, Kanon —llamó Saga,

Kanon castañeteó, haciendo que su mandíbula crujiera con dolor. Un latigazo de realidad se apoderó de su conciencia, trayendo la imagen de un joven marina de ojos rosas. ¿Podía ser que el músico estuviera involucrado con sus sueños? Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, aquellas imágenes eran recuerdos. Recuerdos que necesitaba descifrar, por el bien de su cordura, y por el inestable movimiento de los latidos de su corazón.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sorrento miraba la flauta que se encontraba apoyada sobre su regazo, su mente, generalmente centrada y objetiva, vagaba sin un rumbo fijo. La vida en el Santuario marino se había vuelto rutinario, y podía llegar a decir que hasta algo aburrido. Agradecía que a los que consideraba su familia volvieran a estar con él, pero tanto bullicio era algo que no podía soportar. Su mente le exigía un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Las emociones que rebosaban en su corazón solían fluir con un sonido melifluo entre cada una de las notas de sus canciones. Pero…algo había cambiado, o al menos era lo que Julián había comentado uno de los muchos días que había tocado para él.

 ** _«¿Estás triste Sorrento?»_**

Recordaba con claridad la pregunta, se sintió sorprendido, sus ojos rosas se fijaron en quien era su jefe para negar la afirmación, sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo bajando la mirada. Era cierto que los malestares habían comenzado desde que el resto de sus amigos habían revivido. Pero en todo ese tiempo algo le había hecho falta, algo que se negaba a aceptar, el peso del dolor y la traición seguían presentes. No era sencillo olvidar. Kanon había sido un exponente de valor e inteligencia durante su adolescencia, Kanon los había formado a cada uno de los generales marinos, y ese recuerdo se había visto mancillado, aunque el cariño continuaba ahí. Sorrento suspiró. ¿Sería realmente cariño? Era un asunto que se cuestionaba. Ya no era un niño. Varios años habían pasado. Ahora era un joven de veinte años, y no había podido olvidar. ¡Maldito Kanon! Se colaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sorrento no deseaba admitirlo, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, les hacía falta a todos. Kanon era el vacío que sentía, lo sabía, ingenuamente había creído que la admiración de cuando era más joven solo era la impresión de la experiencia y el carisma del ex dragón marino, pero estaba equivocado. Su tonto corazón siempre tuvo otros planes.

Sorrento tomó su flauta mientras su mirada se perdía entre los colores irreales de los corales que adornaban los límites del Santuario de Poseidón. Los peces nadaban fuera de la barrera creada por el cosmos del señor de los mares, cualquiera que viera tal paisaje no creería que es más que una ilusión, pero el poder de los dioses es capaz de producir tales milagros. Sin siquiera percatarse, Sorrento comenzó a tocar, lento y calmo en un inicio, una dulce canción de cuna, la imagen de un encuentro se pasó por su mente, la ignoró mientras sus dedos se impulsaban con gracia y de manera inconsciente por la flauta, tocando con suavidad y precisión. La dulce flauta endureció su sonido por unos segundos, para luego pegar un salto, era la expresión de la sorpresa, un nuevo torrente de imágenes. Siempre era lo mismo cuando tocaba, pero como un adicto seguía tocando, aquellas escenas calmaban su corazón, y eran capaces de sosegar el anhelo que se formaba en su pecho, era casi como si su alma reaccionara hacia una cura momentánea, que lo aliviaba del mal que lo aquejaba. Un mal que todavía no le daba un nombre, pero sí un rostro; de facciones angulosas, ojos jade sagaces y una tupida cabellera azul. El mismo Kanon que amaba y despreciaba a la vez. Aquel griego era su tormento entre las imágenes que llevaban la felicidad a su corazón.

A lo lejos Julián observaba a quien había sido su mano derecha, le debía mucho a Sorrento, Poseidón solía usar su cuerpo para hablar con las marinas y cumplir sus caprichos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo quien estaba presente era Julián Solo, el jefe y amigo de Sorrento. La actitud del músico fluctuaba de manera errática. Había sentido algunos cambios en el cosmos de su amigo, pero por sobre todo en las melodías que solían reflejar su alma. No era común ver la perturbación en los ojos del austriaco. Ni menos la melancolía que cada día parecía consumirlo un poco más. Casi como si su vida se estuviera yendo en cada una de sus notas. Esperaba que su malestar no fuera más que un mal presentimiento que no se hiciera realidad.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon se había prometido así mismo acabar de una vez por todas con los sueños que llegaban a agobiarlo por las noches. Claro que presentaba pesadillas, sus demonios, ni la oscuridad de haber vivido en cabo sunion habían desaparecido de su mente, y sus sueños se encargaban de recordarle aquel fatídico tiempo. Pero esto era diferente. Muy diferente. Shion se lo había dicho cuando acudió por consejo, su cosmos y su propio destino estaban torcidos, como si una entidad más poderosa estuviera interviniendo. Kanon odiaba eso, no pensaba convertirse en una marioneta de los dioses. Las reglas del Santuario ya lo habían degradado a no existir en una ocasión bajo el nombre de Atena, no dejaría que ellos volvieran a tener jurisprudencia sobre él. Aunque el vacío en su ser se sintiera como el más grande de los dolores. La pérdida y el sufrimiento no eran nada nuevo para él. Una cicatriz no sería nada nuevo.

Aquella noche desapareció del Santuario sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano Saga, habían situaciones que solo debían ser resueltas por él. La noche de luna llena le pareció más que propicio para volver a pisar las sombras de su pasado. El tiempo de recordar siempre era algo duro de asumir y, a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que todo estaba superado, volver al templo marino, sería todo un reto a su cordura. Las marinas lo odiaban, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién no lo haría si le arrebatas todo lo que conocen y aman?

Kanon cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba por la pendiente rocosa. El sonido feroz del mar llenó su mente de recuerdos y noches donde no podía dormir. Miró bajo el brillo de las estrellas y la luz tenue y fría de la luna la figura de Cabo Sunion. La cárcel de roca seguía intacta, tal cual como la recordaba. Dura, álgida, indestructible, mientras la marea alta propia de la época de luna llena llegaba hasta lo más profundo de la caverna. Kanon hizo una mueca de dolor al dar algunos hacia la superficie de roca que descendía directo a la caverna. De un salto Kanon se introdujo al agua, el mar oscilaba con furia. _Quizás Poseidón se encuentre molesto por algo,_ pensó el gemelo menor. Los barrotes de acero captaron su vista inmediata, recordaba cuantas veces sus manos los apresaron anhelando la libertad, una libertad que llegó muy tardía y que destrozaron toda la bondad que llevaba dentro. En ocasiones se cuestionaba si realmente había cambiado. Quizás solo la situación fue favorable y tomó la oportunidad de tratar de aparentar lo que nunca fue: un buen ser humano digno de confianza y amor. Las viejas heridas escocían, y su propia humanidad era cuestionada por su consciencia. Ahora mismo iba camino a despertar viejos y malos recuerdos solo para deshacerse de lo que le aquejaba, Sorrento era su única solución por el momento y no le importaba tener que hacerse presente como una sombra desagradable para conseguir su objetivo. Kanon dio la espalda a la celda para nadar unos metros más hacia el lado izquierdo de la prisión, la única forma de acceder desde esa zona a los dominios de Poseidón, era llegar hasta la cámara donde solía descansar su tridente. Como pudo el ex dragón marino buceó, buscando bajo la oscuridad del océano la cueva submarina que lo llevaría a su destino, guiado por un halo de luz de la luna encontró prontamente la caverna submarina. Al solo ingresar fue arrastrado por una fuerte corriente marina, Kanon cerró ambas manos sobre su garganta tratando de mantener su respiración el mayor tiempo posible, pero el agua helada terminó por ganar la batalla, haciendo sucumbir al griego al ardor del agua en los pulmones para después caer en la negrura de la inconsciencia.

Kanon abrió los ojos con pesadez, su boca seca y su garganta ardiendo eran la prueba de que estaba vivo, pero su fuerza y su mismo cosmos se habían visto debilitados. Se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido. Solo recordaba ser arrastrado por la fuerza de la corriente y luego todo era un abismo en su memoria.

—No intentes moverte Dragón marino, todavía estás convaleciente.

La voz suave y melodiosa hizo un clic en la mente de Kanon. Palpó con sus dedos el entorno donde estaba recostado. Sábanas suaves y un cobertor lo cubrían desde los pies hasta el pecho, mientras un paño tibio cubría su frente. Estaba en un cama, recostado y descansando. Se viró para observar a su acompañante, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Sorrento, sus ojos rosas trajeron a su mente el sueño que había tenido en medio de las ruinas del Santuario. Tuvo que parpadear para confirmar que estaba despierto. Quiso hablar, pero Sorrento lo calló.

—Estás aquí porque Julián te aprecia demasiado como para dejarte morir. Nada más. Cuando te recuperes volverás por donde viniste y no volverás al Santuario Marino.

Sorrento le dio la espalda a Kanon y salió del pilar del Atlántico Norte donde habían llevado a Kanon luego de encontrarlo moribundo entre los corales del Santuario de Poseidón. Su corazón latió con fuerza y congoja cuando lo encontraron débil y moribundo. Todo lo contrario a lo que Kanon había sido. Sorrento recordaba con algo de rabia y nostalgia la sonrisa sarcástica y la mirada furiosa que el griego solía dedicar cuando algo no salía como esperaba. Existían sentimientos encontrados en su idiota corazón, el cual se negaba a olvidar a Kanon, pero no podía traicionar a Poseidón. Kanon era un pecador a ojos del emperador de los mares. El heleno había manipulado a su Dios y a todos ellos, y la familia que habían conformado no fue más que una ilusión que Kanon forjó en la mente de niños pequeños e inocentes. Habían muchas carencias que resolver, y ninguna disculpa había llegado hasta sus oídos por todo el dolor que el griego había causado a él o a sus compañeros, ni siquiera por las muertes que hubo durante la guerra contra Atena. Las heridas eran más fuerte que el amor que le prodigaba, incluso cuando sentía un lazo invisible jalándolo para estar junto a Kanon. Las melodías desconocidas que anidaban en su mente eran la clara muestra de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Kanon, pero si el manipulador de Dioses solo le causaba desgracia, lo mejor era alejarse de su persona para siempre, sin importar que el dolor lo consumiera por el resto de su vida.

Sorrento se afirmó sobre un pilar, mientras las imágenes de la soledad llegaban a su mente. Poseidón se había presentado de manera extraña hacia su persona. Mostrándole un pasado trágico y doloroso, donde se había ganado el apodo de músico de las desgracias. Simplemente no podía acercarse a Kanon, no había forma.

Una mano firme, pero amable se posó sobre su hombro.

—Sorrento —llamó Julián, miró a Sorrento, y el rostro de desdicha que parecía llevar—, no puedes negarte a ti mismo por siempre. La vida pasa en un suspiro.

Sorrento apretó sus labios, no solía refutar los dichos de Julián, pero no pensaba hacer caso, no en esa ocasión. Por lo que optó por mantener el silencio, mientras quitaba con sutileza la mano del heredero de los Solo. La sentencia era clara, no debía relacionarse con Kanon.

Julián suspiró. Cuando Poseidón hablaba su palabra solía ser de piedra, y tenía que ser cumplida a cabalidad, pero el que le mostrara a Sorrento aquel pasado distante, no sabía si era para que se alejara de la persona con la que compartía un destino algo cruel marcado por la desgracia, o si era una motivación para dar un paso más allá y apostar por la humanidad y la calidez de su corazón. Poseidón solía ser misterioso, a veces furioso e irascible, otras, compasivo con quienes tenía como subordinados. Los dioses eran incomprensibles.

Julián dejó marchar a Sorrento, por ahora Kanon necesitaba atención, y muchas preguntas debían ser contestadas también. La presencia del ex dragón marino debía ser cosa del mismo Poseidón, nadie entraba a sus dominios sin que el dios lo supiera, ni lo permitiera, así había sido desde siempre.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon suspiró consciente de su situación. Estaba en las manos de Julián, al menos hasta que pudiera recuperarse por completo. El agua no era su enemiga del todo, siempre había sido un hábil nadador, pero Poseidón tenía la última palabra cuando se trataba de surcar las olas. El griego se recostó sobre la almohada donde su cabeza había estado descansando. Su objetivo de llegar al Santuario marino se cumplió, ahora solo quedaba averiguar que pintaba Sorrento en toda su problemática, pero…

—No has cambiado nada, Kanon.

Kanon volteó a ver a Julián que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta, aquel chico que se había convertido en el contenedor de Poseidón, seguía tal cual como lo recordaba. Con un porte elegante, una mirada fija y retadora, pero su actitud parecía mucho más mesurada y pasiva. La guerra los había cambiado a todos.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí.

Julián asintió, era inútil negar algo que era obvio.

—Poseidón es mucho más hablador de lo que piensas. Es un fastidio a veces.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Julián se acercó a Kanon y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Observó con cuidado a quien fuera su antiguo general marino. Todo magullado y casi moribundo, Kanon seguía mostrando el orgullo y la entereza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Entendía porque las demás marinas lo extrañaban a pesar de la traición que todavía seguía latente. Kanon era la única imagen de paternidad y liderazgo que habían mantenido durante su vida.

—Por ahora hacer que te recuperes, ya veré luego si te meto a una celda y te retengo hasta que Atena pida tu custodia, o te reincorporo a tus labores de dragón marino como castigo.

Kanon frunció el ceño, Julián debía estar jugando con él, quiso bufar, pero su garganta ardió. Maldijo su estúpida suerte.

—No volveré, mi deuda es con Atena y no…

Julián se rio de manera escueta, su temple de seriedad se quebró por unos segundos a los ojos de Kanon. Sin duda aquel era un día de locos, y su mente no terminaba de interpretar la actitud de todos a su alrededor.

—Te sugiero que uses esa inteligencia que tanto te caracteriza y pienses bien por qué razón estás aquí.

Julián se alejó de la cama, sin girarse a ver a Kanon, ni el desconcierto que se había instalado en su mirada, no era fácil jugar con el griego, y estaba seguro que aquello no volvería a repetirse.

El reencuentro con Julián no estuvo tan mal, pero el que lo haya visitado, indicaba que su estadía en templo marino se extendería más de lo que tenía planeado. El destino apestaba.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon sonrió mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, extrañamente la sensación de melancolía se vio disminuida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había extrañado parte de su vida mientras vivía en el Santuario Marino. Baian, Eo, Kasa, Krishna, Isaac inclusive Tethys se dieron el trabajo de visitarlo. Pensaba que volver a encontrarse con todos ellos no sería más que un momento de incomodidad y reproche, pero… olvidaba que solo eran unos niños, comparado con él. La primera reacción de todos ellos fue abalanzarse hacia su persona como si tratara de un miembro perdido de su familia. El dolor en sus ojos seguía allí, era algo que no podía remediarse de un día a otro, pero la semilla de la reconciliación estaba latente en cada uno de ellos, solo bastaba con hacerla crecer. Por casi dos semanas olvidó cual había sido su propósito para bajar al templo marino. Solo la ausencia de Sorrento era la constante que le hacía recordar que su lugar en los dominios de Poseidón era algo temporal.

Sorrento, Sorrento, una y otra vez se le venía su nombre a la mente. Y debía admitirlo, el chico se le había metido muy profundo. Sus sueños se habían tranquilizado al estar en los dominios de Poseidón, pero su angustia se mantuvo, hasta el punto de preguntarse por su proceder. Ya casi estaba recuperado por completo, pero no había hecho el menor atisbo de moverse. En todo ese tiempo no buscó a Julián y mucho menos a Sorrento, se sentía reticente. Debía hacer frente a una realidad que no quería admitir. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se percató como su mente saltaba de una imagen de Sorrento a otra, sin darle a opción de cambiar de tema. También se vio a si mismo preguntando a los otros generales de manera sutil por su compañero, siempre evitando levantar sospechas de su interés.

Kanon se palpó la cabeza, la venda que Tethys había cambiado hacía unas horas seguía en su lugar, el dolor de sus articulaciones había cesado y su garganta se había sanado por completo. Ya era hora de que saliera de su encierro, el aire fresco y la brisa salada lograban despejar su mente. Kanon dio un paso fuera de la cama, en un comienzo los mareos llegaron a inundarlo, pero logró sostenerse de la pared con facilidad. No se daría por vencido por algo tan banal. Paso a paso se escabulló fuera del pilar del Atlántico Norte. La brisa era ligera y cálida. Su ropa no era muy gruesa, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera con sutileza el vaho de esta. De alguna manera sentía que parte de su ser se había quedado en ese pilar, y ahora estaba recuperando lo que faltaba de él. Una sensación muy curiosa.

Recorrió el mismo sendero de la primera vez que llegó al Santuario submarino, a sus ojos, nada había cambiado, cada destello, cada roca en su lugar como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquel sitio, y como si la guerra y su ambición no hubiera arrasado con todo. Casi parecía un sueño. Kanon llegó hasta el área de los arrecifes de coral, aquel sitio siempre había sido uno de sus favoritos, quizás era de lo poco del mar que no le causaba repudio, una belleza colorida que se mantenía imperturbable.

Una dulce y deliciosa melodía rodeó los oídos de Kanon, una melodía, sutil, cálida, pero muy triste, una melodía que podía llegar a reconocer. El griego se mordió el labio inferior, rememorando sus sueños. La figura en sus sueños, sus manos moviéndose con experticia a través de una flauta pequeña de grabados hermosos que no podían haber sido forjados por una mano humana. Era como un deja vu.

Kanon se acercó con el corazón palpitando, sus ojos expectantes y sin la seguridad de que decir o hacer. Como su mente sospechaba solo había una persona capaz de tocar una melodía tan armoniosa y dulce, una melodía que podía corroerte hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Para sus ojos la figura de Sorrento correspondía a la de un hada, una sutil y fugaz, que se mimetizaba con armonía a su entorno. Fue ahí que comprendió que le quedaba muy bien el apodo de sirena alada, era como una criatura de cuentos de hadas. Se quedó viendo a Sorrento embobado, el general de Sirena le había hecho falta, las visitas de los demás lo habían llenado de regocijo y de una calma que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. Pero Sorrento correspondía a la pieza faltante. Su objetivo inicial había sido encarar a Sorrento para saber que tenía que ver él con sus sueños y con los recuerdos fragmentados que oscilaban por su memoria, pero su plan era burdo, salvaje y muy brusco. No era la manera de proceder. Cuando Kanon volvió a fijar sus ojos en Sorrento, se percató de que la música había dejado de sonar. El austriaco se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza, mientras sucumbía a la inconciencia. La flauta cayó de las manos de Sorrento y el general de Sirena se desplomó contra el suelo. Kanon apresuró el paso como pudo, aun a costa de su salud y los constantes mareos que buscaban tumbarlo. Cogió a Sorrento por la espalda, alcanzando que este no se golpeara con severidad. Kanon suspiró aliviado por unos segundos, al menos hasta percatarse de las bolsas bajo los ojos de Sorrento, su piel pálida y fría, y la rigidez de sus miembros. Aquello espantó al ex Dragón Marino, es como si estuviera viendo una mala escena de uno de sus sueños, la cara de la muerte se plantaba en los rasgos del austriaco.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Podrías volver a decir que sucedió?

Kanon suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Julián no le había dado descanso luego de que llegó con Sorrento moribundo hacia el pilar principal. Era una fortuna que él también no se hubiera desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo, su condición no era tan satisfactoria como hubiera esperado. Su cabeza giraba punzando, mientras los recuerdos eran confusos, se recordaba mirando a Sorrento, la melodía dulce y melancolía, y luego vio sucumbir a Sorrento frente a sus ojos, nada tenía sentido en sí. Nada salía de lo usual, Sorrento era un músico que gustaba de despejar su mente tocando las bellas melodías que salían por medio de sus dedos y las emociones que anidaban en su corazón. Siempre entregaba una parte de su ser en cada una de sus canciones.

—Sorrento sucumbió ante mis ojos mientras estaba tocando su flauta. Nada más sucedió.

Kanon se levantó de la silla donde había estado descansando, había llevado a Sorrento a la habitación de Julián al ser la más cercana. Se acercó a Sorrento observando su rostro pálido, la terrible sensación de la pérdida lo invadió. Parte de la culpa recaía en él, tenía ese amargo presentimiento enraizando de forma peligrosa en su corazón. Tanto como si aquello se hubiera repetido ya en una ocasión. ¿O acaso sería solo su imaginación?

Julián rondaba por la habitación, tomándose el mentón, no muy seguro de que hacer. Se detuvo por un momento, siguió andando y finalmente se detuvo y miró a Kanon. Suponía que no le quedaba otra opción.

—Kanon —llamó el heredero de los Solo—, tú en un inicio viniste aquí por respuestas, respuestas que involucraban a Sorrento. ¿Has descubierto algo?

Kanon vio con suspicacia a Julián, era obvio que el heredero sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba, la pregunta era ¿Estaba dispuesto a darle la información?

—No más de lo que mi mente me ha mostrado y mis ojos han visto.

Era una respuesta ambigua, pero Kanon no estaba dispuesto a dejarse al descubierto.

Julián hizo un mohín a su antiguo marina, esperaba un poco más de colaboración de su parte, aunque olvidaba que Kanon era una persona reservada, que solía aislarse y analizar de la forma más fría y cínica que podía la situación.

—Poseidón se presentó unos días antes de que tú llegaras. Le reveló a Sorrento el secreto que los unía.

Kanon dio un respingo. Miró con severidad a Julián.

—Todo el tiempo lo supiste, por eso me salvaste.

Julián asintió, en parte esa había sido la razón. Pero no era la principal. Habían demasiados sentimientos compartidos y contradictorios entre sí, como para decir que solo había una razón para la presencia de Kanon.

—Las razones no importan ahora, es mucho más importante Sorrento. Él está muriendo.

Kanon chistó, era más que obvio que Sorrento estaba muriendo, todo ese rodeo estaba sacándolo de quicio, la pregunta ahí era "¿Hay alguna manera de salvarlo?"

—Si Poseidón me trajo aquí es porque puedo salvar a Sorrento. El emperador de los mares es receloso con sus generales y no suele dejárselo con facilidad a otros dioses, mucho menos a Thanatos. Menos Sorrento, que siempre ha sido su favorito.

Julián suspiró, él mismo había llevado a esa conclusión, que también debería contarle todo a Kanon para que entendiera mejor lo que había que hacer, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea como era que Kanon podía ayudar a Sorrento.

La puerta del pilar central se abrió dejando paso a Baian y Eo, que venían con el ceño fruncido. El canadiense mostraba una expresión contrariada, mientras Eo, seguía sin entender del todo la petición de Julián.

—Aquí está la flauta de Sorrento. La tenía guardada en su habitación —dijo Baian.

Eo se colocó junto a Baian, mientras este le entregaba el instrumento musical a Julián. Kanon frunció el ceño mientras escrutaba atento la interacción entre esos tres.

—Sorrento es un músico, el pasado con el que están relacionados Kanon, tiene que ver con la música que Sorrento tocaba. Sé que lo sabes.

Kanon alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Julián, que a pesar de permanecer volteado, parecía decantar mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Kanon rememoró la melodía que Sorrento estaba tocando antes de que se desplomara, claro que la recordaba, era la misma que se introducía como un espectador en cada uno de sus sueños. Tan dulce y armoniosa, como triste y anhelante. Algo que le producía mucho dolor. La imagen de una promesa rota le venía fugazmente a sus recuerdos, pero solía ignorarla, su mente no cedía, no quería dejarse avasallar. Él era simplemente Kanon, nada más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has tratado de resistirte dragón marino? —la voz de Julián salió distorsionada de sus labios, más gruesa, severa y enfadada. Aquella consciencia había dejado la de ser la del heredero de los Solo.

—¡Señor Poseidón! —gritaron Eo y Baian, arrodillándose de inmediato. Kanon no tenía intenciones de rebajarse ante el emperador de los mares. Atena era la única persona que lo vería de rodillas.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no tiene nada que ver contigo Poseidón —masculló Kanon, tapando el cuerpo de Sorrento con el suyo, para no dejarlo como blanco del emperador de los mares.

Eo y Baian veían a su antiguo mentor con miedo plasmado en los ojos, solo Kanon era capaz de plantarle cara a un Dios.

—Los humanos siempre han sido unos insensatos —Poseidón suspiró a través de los labios de Julián para después dirigirle una mirada severa a Kanon—. Ni siquiera recuerdas quien eres, representante menor de los dioscuros. Tan insensato e imprudente como se te recuerda. Un excelente domador de bestias, pero un humano sin escrúpulos ni sentido común.

Kanon miró con odio a Poseidón, pero también la duda invadía su corazón. Conocía al revés y al derecho la leyenda de los dioscuros, había crecido bajo la maldición de ambos gemelos. Esa había su mayor condena.

—¿Me dirás que demonios te traes entre manos o seguirás dando rodeos? —atacó el griego.

Poseidón miró a Kanon y luego a la flauta que le habían entregado. Con su mano y un poco de su cosmos destrozó el instrumento musical, ante la vista y paciencia de todos.

—Necesitas encontrar la flauta que estaba tocando Sorrento. No está que ha utilizado casi toda su vida y mantenía resguardada en su habitación. Otro es el instrumento que ha estado causando su desgracia, una flauta hecha por la mano de un dios y adornada con la más rica orfebrería. ¿Has visto algo así Dragón marino?

La mano de Poseidón botó al suelo los trozos restantes del instrumento musical, mientras el rostro de Kanon mostraba una expresión de sorpresa. Poseidón sonrió de forma macabra, causando escalofríos en todos los presentes en la habitación.

—Si no logras encontrarla, este humano morirá irremediablemente, como lo ha hecho en cada ocasión que ha reencarnado en este mundo. Nada podrá frenar el destino.

La sentencia había sido hecha.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Poseidón había desaparecido de la misma forma que apareció, sin que nadie lo llamara, y como si fuera peor, después de esa intervención divina, Julián se negaba a darle cualquier información acerca de su pasado, a pesar de que Sorrento moría un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Baian, ni Eo le habían dirigido palabra desde el incidente con Poseidón, si bien estaban camino a encontrarse en mejores términos, casi le había escupido a Poseidón que no le debía lealtad a él y haría lo que quisiera.

Kanon no abandonó la habitación de Sorrento, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte, pero su rostro pálido, casi cadavérico, abría una brecha en su corazón, de seguir así no podría hacer nada. Acercó su mano a su rostro, sus mejillas por lo general sonrosadas se sentían heladas. Kanon mordió su labio inferior con frustración, la sangre brotó escapando por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Acercó su rostro al de Sorrento, el aliento de Kanon se mezcló con el aroma de la piel de Sorrento, que a pesar de su estado seguía latente en cada una de sus células, obnubilando sus sentidos al estar tan cerca de él. El aroma cítrico y de olivo se colaba por sus fosas nasales, no podía evitar el impulso que nacía desde su pecho. Kanon con lentitud tomó los labios de Sorrento en un suave caricia, sutil y modesta, saboreando como un sibarita el lujo que eran los labios del marina. Quien como blanca nieves se negaba a despertar. El fugaz flash de una imagen cálida y reconfortante llegó a su mente. Ya no podía huir de lo que su corazón gritaba con tanta fuerza. El maldito hilo rojo lo unía a Sorrento. Todo su ser se confabulaba en su contra para hacérselo ver. Debía encontrar esa estúpida flauta si quería recuperar a Sorrento. No tenía otra opción.

—Volveré Sorrento, y traeré el maldito instrumento que se está llevando tu vida.

Caminar podía aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo, encontrar un objeto tan pequeño sería una tarea titánica. ¿Dónde se suponía que encontraría un objeto creado por un Dios? ¿Y por cual Dios? Poseidón le había dicho que tenía una orfebrería que solo los dioses podían fabricar, no habían muchas deidades con esa facilidad. Y un elemento así, estaría ricamente adornado. El recuerdo de Sorrento tocando antes de que desmayara surgió de entre la neblina de tanta información que su mente resguardaba. Sorrento había estado tocando antes de sucumbir, pero la flauta que Eo y Baian habían llevado a Julián había estado guardada en la habitación de Sorrento, por lo que el instrumento musical no era el mismo. Kanon en el momento de que Sorrento se desplomó solo atinó a socorrer a la marina sin importarle nada, pero esa falta de detalle había imbuido su mente en un estúpido límite del cual estaba siendo presa. Era un completo idiota por olvidar un detalle tan importante. Kanon corrió hacia la zona de los corales, fuera de los límites de los pilares, donde Sorrento solía refugiarse para encontrar algo de soledad. Se paró en el mismo sitio donde estuvo observando a Sorrento, rememoró cada uno de sus movimientos y el de la marina de Sirena. La flauta estaba sobre los labios del austriaco, la melodía sonaba, conocida y nostálgica y luego…vino el desplome. La flauta no debía haber caído muy lejos de donde su portador había estado tocándola. Kanon revolvió la tierra y escarbó entre las piedras, pasaron quince minutos hasta que notara el brillo inusual de una pieza metálica que relucía entre los corales más pequeños. Introdujo su mano con algo de dificultad, pareciera que la flauta no quería ser encontrada, pero eso era una tontería. Kanon rompió una de las extremidades del coral con su puño derecho, arañándose y haciendo sangrar su mano con el roce picudo del material calcificado de estos. Cuando finalmente pudo coger el instrumento, fue como si una vorágine lo absorbiera, su entorno cambió, siendo el espectador de lo que parecía una ilusión.

"—Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de los dioscuros.

Una voz hablaba a través de lo que parecía ser el alma de Kanon, el gemelo no pudo hacer más que asentir. La conocía.

—¿Toda la historia de Castor y Pólux?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —la voz de Kanon sonaba extraña, su tono no era el correcto, era mucho más grave, más cansada. Pero sabía que esas palabras habían salido de sus labios. O al menos lo que parecía parte de su cuerpo.

—Eres solo un niño, solo mira lo que hay a tu alrededor."

 ** _Como si de una marioneta se tratase Kanon, se vio envuelto en una nueva corriente de agua. Comenzaba a odiar esa manera de transportarse._**

 ** _Kanon vio lo que parecía una silueta al abrir los ojos. Ya no se encontraba en los dominios de Poseidón, sino que la imagen de una gran nave se hizo presente en su horizonte. El mar golpeaba con fuerza sus facciones, una tormenta se abría paso por entre las nubes, pero los demás no lo habían notado, estaban muy ocupados pensando en las próximas regalías del asalto a Tebas. Merodeaban por las aguas cercanas a Delfos, el oráculo estaba cerca, pero a ninguno de los argonautas se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer una escala para consultar su futuro con Apolo, estar en bienestar con los dioses era importante si querían triunfar en su travesía. Aunque fuera él quien normalmente soliera retar a los dioses._**

 ** _Kanon se sorprendió al ver que su mente seguía los pensamientos de aquella persona que observaba por sobre la barda de la nave. Su consciencia era la misma. Kanon decidió dejarse llevar sin cuestionar nada de lo que viniese, una corazonada le decía que pronto descubriría lo que necesitaba._**

 ** _—Cástor —escuchó el llamado por detrás de su espalda, ignorándolo en un primer instante—, ¡Cástor! —volteó al ver que insistían. Su hermano menor Pólux lo miraba con un rictus severo. Su cabello oscuro tan largo como el suyo y sus ojos verdes viéndolo con reproche._**

 ** _—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó con voz carente de expresión, estaba cansado, necesitaba un poco de vida en tierra, lejos de los asaltos y la búsqueda de artefactos divinos. Habían pasado varios años, y todavía no daban con el vellocino de oro. Tal parecía que los dioses no hacían más que jugar con ellos._**

 ** _—Te necesitamos en la proa, debemos sostener los aparejos de la vela mayor, una tormenta viene._**

 ** _—¿No me digas? —dijo con voz cínica. Pólux bufó, su hermano les había avisado, pero simplemente no habían hecho caso._**

 ** _—Ya luego nos sermoneas. ¡Ahora, ayuda!_**

 ** _El viento caía con fuertes ráfagas que movían el Argo como si se tratara de un simple juguete. Poseidón debía estar muy enfadado. La lucha titánica duró más de dos horas, dejando al Argo como un esperpento, todo astillado, con las velas rajadas y parte de la cubierta destrozada. Y por si fuera poco habían encallado en una zona de profundidad baja donde no podrían salir hasta que la luna llena trajera pleamar. En otras palabras, estaban varados._**

 ** _Cástor escuchó a Jasón maldecir, no era su problema las malas decisiones que el capitán podía llegar a tomar. Con un movimiento de su mano se despidió de Pólux que estaba a espaldas de él. Un descanso sonaba como una buena idea._**

 ** _Escuchó a su hermanito suspirar, no era la primera vez que se escaqueaba de los problemas durante ese viaje. Ya encontraría el momento de volver._**

 ** _Cástor caminó por algunas horas, por un sendero que nacía desde la arena de la playa internándose en lo profundo del bosque. Llevaba consigo su arco y su carcaj con flechas, junto con su espada envainada a su cintura; la comida no llegaría sola y cazar era un juego sencillo para él. Cástor miró el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de naranjo, debía encontrar un sitio para alojar y conseguir algo de comer. Para su fortuna y con la bendición de Artemisa un ciervo se apareció frente a él. Cogió una de sus flechas con suavidad, apenas tocando la cerda de plumas, La insertó en el arco para luego lanzarla, escuchándose el silbido y luego el impacto contra el cuello del ciervo. Sería una noche larga, pero contaría con tener el estómago lleno._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _Su entorno se había vuelto aburrido. Cástor buscaba algo más interesante que hacer. El bosque se expandía por muchos kilómetros, sin mostrar atisbos de vida humana. Eso lo tenía fastidiado. Una fuerte melodía atrajo su atención, aquello no debería escucharse en el bosque, donde los únicos habitantes eran los árboles y los animales. Cástor se acercó de forma silenciosa como si de un depredador se tratase, un hábito que había cogido al aprender a cazar. La música era algo hermoso, más de lo que nunca escuchó. Sus pies pisaron una rama seca que descansaba sobre el suelo, alertando la atención del músico. Uno vibrantes ojos rosas reposaron sobre la mirada jade de Cástor, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar. Cástor apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio al músico de cabello claro y ojos expresivos salir corriendo como gacela. Cástor salió corriendo de la misma manera, tirándose con todo su cuerpo sobre el músico, su reacción había sido precipitada y sin el juicio que lo caracterizaba. Estaba actuando como un cavernícola._**

 ** _—¡Suéltame! —el grito proveniente por debajo de su pecho, del muchacho que había derribado resonó en sus oídos. ¡Oh, claro que había sido una forma curiosa de encontrarse! Ese fue el primer encuentro con el músico del bosque._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _—¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? —dijo el músico a Cástor, después del encuentro en el bosque el gemelo no lo había dejado solo, alegando la curiosidad que albergaba hacia su persona._**

 ** _—No se me da la gana —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Mejor dime, ¿Por qué diablos tus padres pensaron que colocarte Siren era una buena siendo que eres un chico? Aunque debo admitir que si tienes cara de niña._**

 ** _El músico golpeó el brazo de Cástor ofendido. Aquel fastidioso personaje era un bruto, pero gracias a su presencia había logrado salir del bosque, era la única razón por la que no había gritado para que se marchara._**

 ** _Cástor rio ante el débil intento de su compañero. Dejar el Argo por un poco de tiempo no había sido una mala idea, tanto la tierra como el mar tenían cosas interesantes para mostrar, y en esos instantes aquel músico era el objeto de su fijación._**

 ** _Recorrieron juntos el sendero hasta el pueblo más cercano, en el breve período de dos días Siren había descubierto que Cástor era uno de los famosos dioscuros navegantes del Argo, sin embargo, su actitud no correspondía a la de un héroe, sino más bien a la de un payaso algo bruto. Las apariencias engañaban. Por su parte Cástor se enteró de que Siren era un músico errante nacido en Argos que se dirigía a Delfos para la competencia de Artes que se daba cada cuatro años._**

 ** _Cástor tomó por la muñeca a Siren, el músico iba a replicar, pero se vio acallado por el fuerte cuerpo del héroe, mientras lo aprisionaba contra el grueso tronco de un roble. Podía escuchar la respiración de Cástor, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, ¡Dioses! Debía admitir que aquel hombre le causaba sensaciones encontradas, por un lado el enojo cuando se comportaba como un bruto, pero la risa que solía sacar en él, cuando salía con alguna de sus malas bromas._**

 ** _—Un grupo de bandidos está atacando a los viajeros desprevenidos —susurró Cástor. Siren escuchó con atención las palabras. Pero su cuerpo, apenas respondía a las órdenes que le daba. La sensación del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Cástor seguía golpeando en su piel. Se odio por pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Maldijo al héroe por lo bajo. El resto fue como una nube que pasaba con una brisa fuerte, fugaz evaporándose por los cielos. Sintió a Cástor dejar su lecho en el árbol y atacar a los bandidos. Fue solo un segundo, lo vio en batalla y su corazón no pudo hacer más que latir de la impresión. Aquel hombre si era un dioscuro, héroe reconocido por los dioses. La sonrisa que Cástor le dedicó le hizo agachar la cabeza con vergüenza, el hombre que apenas conocía estaba metiéndose de manera descarada bajo su piel._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _Era como un encantamiento. Cástor no lograba entenderlo, pero el músico de Argos se había robado el control de su mente. Llevaban dos semanas juntos, recorriendo el camino hacia Delfos. Y ya no quería separarse de su lado. Si Pólux estuviera con él, se reiría en su cara por aquel pensamiento tan dulce y suave. Siempre solía embarcarse en noches de pasión sin mucho significado. Pero no había tocado un solo cabello de ese chico y ya lo tenía loco. Era irracional._**

 ** _Un águila apareció en el horizonte una mañana mientras caminaban por un campo abierto. Pólux tenía la facilidad de hacerse amigo de esas aves, usándolas como mensajeras cuando lo necesitaba. El águila aterrizó sobre su hombro con mucha docilidad, traía un pergamino pegado al cuello en una fina cuerda. Cogió el pergamino, era la caligrafía de Pólux. El Argo partiría dentro de dos semanas cuando el mástil principal estuviera reparado. Bufó, no pensaba volver a unirse a ellos, no mientras Siren estuviera con él. Escribió con rapidez la respuesta con un grafito que sacó del fondo de carcaj. La frase era corta y sencilla "No volveré". Volvió a atar el pergamino al cuello del águila. Esa simple frase fue el comienzo de su aventura y amor con el músico de Argos._**

 ** _Siren miró a Cástor, en espera de una explicación. El dioscuro se limitó a besar los labios del músico. Siren se mantuvo estático por la sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban de vergüenza. Tardó un poco en responder, los labios del héroe eran mucho más dulces de lo que su inconsciente había ilusionado. Cástor abrazó a Siren luego de romper el beso._**

 ** _—Me quedaré contigo —sentenció._**

 ** _Siren sonrió, no había nada más que decir, él sentía lo mismo._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _Los días para ambos fueron borrosos, entre besos y noches compartidas donde sus cuerpos se volvían uno. El amor les había pegado a ambos con fuerza, de la forma más sincera e irracional._**

 ** _Cástor se acostumbró a la esencia de Siren a su lado, olvidando en parte cual era su labor, aquello no fue del gusto de los dioses que elucubraban como volver las aguas del destino a su cauce. Ambos divisaron la entrada al templo de Delfos, la competencia comenzaría pronto. Cástor, quien contaba con la protección de Atena acudió a la deidad con una petición egoísta. La fabricación de un instrumento único, un regalo para la persona que amaba. Al llegar al centro del complejo de templos en Delfos, Cástor se separó de Siren con la excusa de verse más tarde en la preparación del evento. Siren aceptó con la duda bullendo en su cabeza. Cástor acudió al templo de la diosa Atena en Delfos. La deidad había cumplido con su palabra. Apareció frente a él cargando la flauta en sus manos._**

 ** _—Cástor, esta flauta fue forjada en el fuego de los dioses, es un instrumento sagrado. Por lo que deberás darme un pago igual de precioso._**

 ** _Cástor asintió._**

 ** _—Mi lealtad por las eras como tu guerrero. Mi alma te pertenece Atena, pero mi corazón no._**

 ** _Atena aceptó el trato, entregando el instrumento a Cástor, el pacto estaba hecho._**

 ** _—Cuida de él Cástor, este instrumento es capaz de reproducir las emociones del alma, desde las más puras, hasta las más oscuras._**

 ** _Cástor no temió el mal ni la tragedia. Siren era la expresión pura de una dulce hada._**

 ** _El bullicio de Delfos era el propio de una celebración masiva como aquella. Cástor ubicó a Siren con algo de dificultad. Tomó al músico por detrás, tapando con una de sus manos sus ojos, y colando la otra por delante, mientras susurraba a su oído._**

 ** _—Tan solo y vulnerable. Muy apetecible._**

 ** _Siren tembló ante el toque del héroe. Como pudo quito la mano de sus ojos para encontrarse de lleno con el regalo. Sus ojos se abrieron, mientras su mano se hizo un puño a la altura del corazón. Un sentimiento de calidez invadió todo su cuerpo. Siempre había estado solo, caminando con la desgracia, y la llegada de Cástor, había sido la excepción de felicidad que había buscado toda su vida._**

 ** _—Un regalo para ti, quiero que seas el mejor en la competencia._**

 ** _Siren besó a Cástor, no encontró otra forma de expresar el cúmulo de sentimientos que anidaban en él. Con él a su lado parecía que el mal jamás llegaría._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _Dos días habían pasado desde que la competencia había comenzado, pero algo estaba molestando a Cástor, Siren parecía mucho más decaído. Fue así desde que se encontraron con un grupo de músicos que lo vieron de manera asustada, y se alejaban de su persona con premura. En todo momento llamándolo "El músico de las desgracias". Siren se había negado a decir nada al respecto, mientras tocaba como mucha melancolía sobre el escenario, mientras sus ojos parecían que poco a poco se iban apagando. Sentía la tristeza de quien amaba. Durante la última presentación su paciencia llegó al límite, al bajar del escenario acorraló al músico haciéndolo hablar. Lo que escuchó no hizo más que romperle el corazón. Siren era llamado el "músico de la desgracia", pues cada ser que amaba perecía después de escuchar sus dulces melodías. Según algunos era la maldición de un Dios sobre su familia, por creerse mejores músicos. En ese instante de dolor, Cástor solo pudo abrazar a su amado. Sin imaginarse la angustia que pronto experimentaría._**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 ** _Siren ganó la competencia, justo como Cástor lo esperaba, pero su amado no tenía cara de felicidad. Sino de resignación. Delfos estaba acabando con ambos. Debía cambiar el ese semblante oscuro. Una sorpresa y un gesto de cariño era lo que el músico necesitaba. Cástor se encargó de preparar todo a espalda de Siren. Aquel día finalmente podría pronunciar el "te amo" tan esquivo que nunca había dicho, ni siquiera al músico. Hasta ese momento había sido alguien más de acciones que de palabras. La invitación fue enviada con antelación, justo por el águila que había enviado su hermano Pólux con un nuevo mensaje. Cuando el ave lo interceptó cogió el pergamino dejándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero, más tarde revisaría lo que su hermano le había enviado, y lo cargó con uno nuevo mensaje enviándolo con Siren. El lugar de encuentro, la explanada del risco junto al mar._**

 ** _Todo el resto corrió como una película vieja y gastada, Cástor se acercó al lugar de la reunión, su mirada viajó buscando a Siren, para su disgusto este todavía no había llegado. Escuchó el chillido del águila que había enviado su hermano, este sobrevolaba los roqueríos que daban junto al mar. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando vio el cuerpo de Siren magullado e inerte, ser golpeado por las aguas marinas. Su corazón se destrozó. Quiso bajar por él, pero la seguidilla de corrientes se llevó el cuerpo al fondo del mar, haciendo imposible que pudiera agarrarlo. El destino había actuado de una manera cruel e insensible, Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios había sucedido. Solo sabía que la persona que amaba ya no estaba con él y jamás había podido decirle te amo. El cuerpo de su amado se hundió en las oscuras aguas, llevándose con él su vida. Cástor con lágrimas en los ojos sintió el trozo de pergamino que su hermano había enviado, con reticencia lo cogió y lo desplegó_**

 ** _"Zeus buscará venganza, estate alerta"_**

 ** _Cástor se arrodilló con el pecho ardiendo por la congoja, el mensaje había llegado demasiado tarde. Siren ya estaba muerto. Los dioses no habían perdonado su osadía de abandonar su labor de conseguir el vellocino de oro. Un inocente había pagado su desobediencia. Siren no era el músico de las desgracias, él era el maldito._**

 ** _Cástor lloraba la muerte de su amado, mientras este y la flauta regalada, forjada a manos de Atena se hundía en el mar y los dominios de Poseidón._**

"Kanon pegó un gran grito cuando todos los recuerdos pasaron como relámpago por su mente, ahora entendía la relación que guardaba con Sorrento, el mismo había sido Cástor y Sorrento Siren, ambos portaban un pasado trágico. Pero la duda de la muerte de Siren seguía en su mente. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Todavía no entiendes que sucedió con el músico ¿verdad?

Kanon se volteó buscando la misma voz que lo indujo a los recuerdos. Para su sorpresa la imagen difusa de Siren se mostró ante él.

—No sabes cómo morí, ni sabrás como morirá él, sino estás dispuesto a decir lo único que nunca fuiste capaz de pronunciar.

Siren alzó su mano, invocando una nube borrosa que mostró la habitación del pilar principal y la cama donde yacía Sorrento.

Kanon tragó grueso, no permitiría que le sucediera lo mismo a Sorrento. No de nuevo.

—Ayúdame —suplicó como nunca lo había hecho el griego.

Siren asintió, se acercó a Kanon, y con sus labios etéreos besó al ex dragón marino, un beso de despedida y nostalgia, esperado por muchos siglos. Kanon sintió el cosquilleo en su corazón mientras una luz incandescente se colaba hacia el interior de sus sienes. Sufrió el nuevo ataque de recuerdos, mientras la presencia de Siren desaparecía junto con la luz."

 ** _Su voz y el cuerpo donde estaban no era el mismo, era más menudo, y con el cabello más corto._**

 ** _—Espero que llegue pronto._**

 ** _Aquel tono de voz podría reconocerlo donde fuera, era la voz de Siren. Observó con mayor atención su entorno desde el cuerpo donde estaba, se palpó con cautela. Estaba en los recuerdos de Siren. El sitio era la explanada donde Cástor lo citó. Aquel era el momento antes de su muerte. Kanon estaba presenciándolo de primera mano._**

 ** _Siren escuchó de nueva cuenta el águila que le había traído el mensaje, este planeaba sobre su cabeza sospechosamente. Eso lo inquietaba. Y como si el águila hubiera estado leyendo su mente se tiró en picada hacia Siren, quien retrocedió hasta el borde del acantilado. El águila segundos después se transformó en la imagen de un hombre joven, con ojos dorados y barba oscura. Este hombre con un destello de luz hizo tambalear a Siren hasta caer hasta los roqueríos del fondo, donde encontró la muerte luego de golpearse por un tiempo que pareció eterno entre las rocas. Su último suspiro y pensamiento había sido para Cástor, el único hombre que llegó a amar, aunque este nunca fue capaz de decirle en palabras que sentía lo mismo. Su corazón se iría con esa duda hacia el inframundo._**

Kanon salió de la ensoñación, recordando el mensaje tardío.

 **"Zeus se vengara, estate atento"**

El águila siempre había sido Zeus, vigilándolos y esperando el momento oportuno. Fue él quien dio muerte a Siren, y la flauta forjada por Atena, guardó la desesperación del músico, trayéndola incluso siglos después, a una época donde ambos se habían vuelto a encontrar, pero no había forma de unirse sin un sacrificio por parte de ambos. Kanon finalmente entendió. Siren había estado robando la vida de Sorrento, mientras los sueños lo atormentaban para que él buscase la fuente de su turbación. La flauta había caído en dominios de Poseidón, seguramente fue él quien se la había entregado a Sorrento, incluso sabiendo lo que sucedería. Despertaría a Sorrento y luego se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con el Dios. No dejaría que volvieran a jugar con su destino. Solo debía hacer una cosa, pronunciar lo que nunca había sido dicho.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento rondó por la mente de Kanon se vio de vuelta en el Santuario Marino. Aspirando con fuerza, reunió toda la voluntad que le quedaba para pedirle a sus piernas cansadas un poco más de esfuerzo. La flauta seguía en la mano de Kanon, mientras este avanzaba. Abrió de golpe la puerta del pilar principal y se encaminó de forma directa hacia la habitación. Para su sorpresa todos los generales, Tethys y Julián se hallaban reunidos allí. El miedo invadió cada parte de su cuerpo. Sorrento se veía mucho más pálido y rígido que la última vez. Con paso lento se acercó a quien se había convertido sin saberlo en su mayor amor. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, demostrando el dolor que siglos atrás no pudo mostrar a la persona que amó. Kanon agachó su rostro y besó los labios secos de Sorrento. En una suave y fugaz letanía susurró, lo que siempre debió haber dicho. Solo dos palabras.

Te amo.

Sin embargo, no funcionó. Kanon molesto consigo mismo posó la flauta sobre el pecho de Sorrento, se volteó decidido a salir corriendo de ese lugar donde se quedaba su corazón. Pero Julián lo detuvo por el brazo, apuntando hacia Sorrento, quien empezó a toser, recuperando poco a poco el color en su piel y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kanon se aproximó como zombie. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Sorrento delante de todos, no le importaba lo que pensaran. Lo tenía de vuelta. Quizás él no era Cástor, pero había sentido la misma desesperación del héroe al ver a Sorrento sin vida.

Sorrento levantó la vista, encontrándose de lleno con el cuerpo de Kanon, este lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero el cuerpo de Kanon se sentía tan bien. Devolvió el abrazo sin percatarse del todo de las personas a su alrededor.

Los demás solo podían sonreír ante la escena tan dulce. Una espera tan larga había valido la pena para poder volver a encontrarse.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon le había explicado todo lo que sucedió a Sorrento, este escuchó atento cada una de las palabras del griego, sonrojándose cuando este expresaba el amor que sentía por él. Lo sentía irreal. También estaba el hecho de que Kanon no se marcharía y que cumpliría un castigo como retribución a Poseidón, volviendo a sus filas nuevamente como Dragón Marino, manteniendo a su vez la bendición de Atena. Por otro lado, Saga continuaba molesto con su hermano menor por escabullirse por la noche, y ahora por quedarse con Poseidón, sin siquiera advertirle.

La escena más extraña se había dado entre el tumulto del despertar de Sorrento y la "condena de Kanon", fue cuando Poseidón volvió a presentarse en el cuerpo de Julián y Kanon le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Según este había sido por colocar a Sorrento en peligro, actuando a las espaldas de todo mundo. El silencio se hizo en la sala donde se encontraban en ese momento, pero Poseidón solo atinó a reír, conociendo como era su Dragón Marino. Al siguiente día no sabían cómo explicarle a Julián por qué tenía un moretón a la altura de la boca. Eso era algo que no olvidarían en un buen tiempo.

Con las mareas más tranquilas, las brisas más cálidas y con cada emoción en su lugar, Kanon y Sorrento volvieron al lugar del bello paisaje de los corales, donde toda esa odisea comenzó. Kanon envolvió la cintura de Sorrento, acercándolo hacia su pecho. Sorrento se acomodó sobre el griego, pegando su oído al pecho del gemelo, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de Kanon. Admitiendo, después de muchas eventualidades el amor que sentía por él.

Ya no eran Siren ni Cástor, sino Sorrento y Kanon, pero el amor que los había unido siglos atrás seguía presente, cálido, duradero, pasional y verdadero.

Kanon, a pesar de no ser alguien muy demostrativo en afecto, era capaz de expresarse con soltura cuando se trataba de Sorrento. Cogió el rostro del austriaco, quedando a pocos centímetros él uno del otro, rozó sus narices en un pequeño mimo.

—Te amo mi caprichoso músico, nunca más me alejaré de ti.

Las palabras del gemelo eran sinceras y esperadas.

Sorrento sonrió, se alzó en sus pies y robó un beso a Kanon. Quien emitió una risa llena de picardía y gozo. No le costaría acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de vida. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera junto a Sorrento. Él sería su espectador, y Sorrento quien le dedicarías las melodías más dulces de amor.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
